


101 Texts

by HansoldMySoul, Lallama (HansoldMySoul), PandiBear



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, group chats, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/Lallama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: [Mnet has sent Insoo a message.]Mnet: Your contract states you cannot talk about produce 101 or the trainees still taking part.[Insoo has changed Mnet's nickname to Trash][Insoo has blocked Trash.][You can no longer message this person.]





	1. RBW GC

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer just in case: These texts and groupchats are pure fiction made up by us when we're are bored for your enjoyment.
> 
> This is just a text fic for the trainees in the show. Everything is just for fun, we're sorry if we offend anyone.
> 
> We'll add relations to the tags as we decide them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhee - Kermit
> 
> Hwanwoong - Ash Ketchwoong
> 
> Dongmyeong - Myeongie
> 
> Jaewoo - JW
> 
> Gunmin - Balls

**Kermit:** Did you all watch episode 7???

 **Ash Ketchwoong** : I did!

 **Kermit** : Hwanwoong we watched it together

 **Balls** : No ^.^

 **JW:** No.

 **Kermit** : What about you Myeongie

 **Myeongie** : What?

 **Ash Ketchwoong** : Did you watch the episode?

 **Myeongie** : Ohhh

 **Myeongie** : Nope :)

 **Kermit:** :((((

 **Ash Ketchwoong:** :((((((

 **Myeongie** : ?????

 **Kermit** : Why not you're all supposed to support us

 **JW** : No we're not

 **Balls** : I've been voting for Dongho Hyung

 **Kermit** : But you can vote for 11 people

 **Balls** : I know

 **Kermit:** Then you could also vote for us?

 **Balls** : Why? Your not my only fiends

 **Balls** : *Friends

 **JW:** *Fiends

 **Ash Ketchwoong** : Jaewoo :(

 **JW** : :)

 **Kermit** : Who did you vote for Myeongie?

 **Myeongie** : I didn't know we could vote :O

 **Kermit** : Are you serious?

 **Kermit:** Pretty much every trainee votes for themselves if they have a phone

 **JW** : Does that mean you vote for yourself?

 **Kermit** : Of course I have a phone don't I?

 **JW** :......

 **Ash Ketchwoong** : Jaewoo you used to vote for yourself as well

 **JW:** The betrayal  >:(

 **JW** : And that's Jaewoo Hyung to you

 **JW:** The disrespect

 **Ash Ketchwoong** : Sorry Hyung :(((

 

 **JW** has left **RBW**

 

 **Balls** : Lmao Jaewoo has left RBW

 **Kermit** : I'm dying

 **Ash Ketchwoong** : He what????!!!!!!!

 **Myeongie** : :((((((((((

 **Kermit** : Not for real

 **Ash Ketchwoong** : Oh that's a shame

 **Kermit** : ???

 **Myeongie** : I think Jaewoo hyung accidently left the group chat :)

 **Balls** : I don't think it was an accident

 **Balls** : That little shit he doesn't even call me hyung so why demand someone else to?

 **Kermit** : Language there is a child in the chat

 **Balls** : Sorry Geonhee :(

 **Kermit** : Right you have been forgiven

 **Kermit** : someone add Jaewoo back into the gc

 

 **Myeongie** added Jaewoo into **RBW**

 **Myeongie** Changed **Jaewoo** 's Nickname to **JW**

 

 **JW** : What took you so long?

 **Kermit** : We were debating whether or not to actually add you back

 **Kermit** : It was hard

 **Kermit:** I said no

 **JW** : I hate you

 **Kermit** : ;)


	2. Justice League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Hwang changed his nickname to Main Vocal :)
> 
> To Good For You All: >:(
> 
> The Scream: Triggered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
>  
> 
> Jaehwan: To Good For You All, Little B***ch, Vocal King
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunbin: Whiny, Maknae
> 
>  
> 
> Daniel: Ong's, Woojin's Appa 
> 
>  
> 
> Seongwoo: Ongwoo, The Scream
> 
>  
> 
> Minhyun: CEO Hwang, Main Vocal, Fraud, Visual
> 
>  
> 
> Jonghyun: Nation's Leader

**Kim Jaehwan** created **Justice League**

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** added **Kwon Hyunbin** , **Kang Daniel** , **Ong Seongwoo** , **Hwang Minhyun** , **Kim Jonghyun.**

 

 **Kand Daniel** Changed the group chat name to **Juicy League**

 

 **Kim Jaehwan:** What the....

 **Kang Daniel** : I like it, it fits us more ;)

 **Kim Jaehwan** : I-

 **Kim Jaehwan** : smh

 

 **Ong Seongwoo** changed **Kang Daniel** 's nickname to **Ong** 's 

 

 **Ong** 's changed his nickname to **Woojin's Appa**

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : Okay guys don't fight using nicknames 

**Kwon Hyunbin** : Someone change my nickname :D

 

 **Ong Seongwoo** Changed **Kwon Hyunbin** 's nickname to **Whiny**

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : Seongwoo!

 **Ong Seongwoo** : ;p

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** changed **Whiny** 's nickname to **Maknae**

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** changed **Ong Seongwoo** 's nickname to **Ongwoo**

 

 **Ongwoo** : That's Lame 

**Woojin's Appa** : Ungrateful.

 

 **Woojin's Appa** changed **Ongwoo** 's nickname to **The Scream**

 

 **Kim Jonghyun** : What's the scream?

 **Maknae** : Hyung! :D

 **Hwang Minhyun** : The famous painting by Edvard Munch

 **Maknae** : How did you know that? 

**Hwang Minhyun** : ;)

 **Maknae** : Don't pretend your smart 

**Hwang Minhyun** : ^ *you're

 **Hwang Minhyun** : >:(

 **Maknae** : *-*

 

 **Maknae** changed **Kim Jonghyun** 's nickname to **Nation's Leader**

 

 **Woojin's Appa** : Don't forget Minhyun's!

 **Hwang Minhyun** : Thanks Daniel

 

 **Woojin's Appa** changed **Hwang Minhyun** 's nickname to **CEO Hwang**

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** : <<<<<

 **The Scream** : What?

 **Kim Jaehwan** : Why am I friends with you people?

 **CEO Hwang** : I didn't realise we were friends 

**Maknae** : Awww Hyung we can be friends 

**Kim Jaehwan** : I'm-

 **Kim Jaehwan** : .......

 

 **Kim Jaehwan** changed his nickname to **To Good For You All**

 

 **CEO Hwang** changed his nickname to **Main Vocal :)**

 

 **To Good For You All** : >:(

 **The Scream** : Triggered 

 

 **To Good For You All**  changed **Main Vocal :)** 's nickname to **Fraud**

 

 **Woojin's Appa** : Damn savage, you guys stop fighting

 **Fraud** : Shut Up

 **To Good For You All** : Be quiet

 **Nation's Leader** : Calm Down.

 **Fraud** : ......

 **To Good For You All** :.....

 

 **Fraud** changed **To Good For You All** 's Nickname to **Little B***ch**

 

 **Nation's Leader:** Minhyun...

 **The Scream** : Mature.

 **Woojin's Appa** : You're one to speak

 **The Scream** : What's that supposed to mean?

 **Woojin's Appa** : I'm just going to let you think about it for a few minutes

 **Maknae** : Why is everyone fighting? 

**Fraud** : Friendship.

 **Little B***ch:** N O **  
**

**Little B***ch** : I think the fuck not 

 

 **Little B***ch** changed his nickname to **Vocal King**

 

 **Fraud** changed his nickname to **Visual**

 

 **Nation's Leader** : That's Better 

**Nation's Leader** : Now all apologise 

**Vocal King** : N O

 **Visual** : Never

 **Woojin's Appa** : ;)

 **The Scream** : Hey!

 **Woojin's Appa** : What?

 **The Scream** : You were saying I am immature!

 **Woojin's Appa** : Well Done, want a gold star for figuring it out? :*

 **The scream** : >:(

 **The Scream** : Yes

 **Maknae** : Do I have to apologise :(

 **Nation's Leader** : No

 **Maknae** : :D

 **Nation's Leader** : Now the rest of you apologise

 **Vocal King** : 

**Visual** :

 **Woojin's Appa** :

 **The scream** :

 **Nation's Leader** : Fine. At least come to practice, it was meant to start 10 minutes ago and none of you are here 

**Nation's Leader** : That includes you Hyunbin

 **Maknae** : D:


	3. Nu'est, an anti Pledis gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Minki: BornThisRen, Maknae on Top, Satan
> 
> Dongho: Real Man, Squishy, The Softest
> 
> Jonghyun: Junior Royal, Wartortle
> 
> Minhyun: NoFun, EyeCandy

[ **Hwang Minhyun** created the Group Chat]

[ **Hwang Minhyun** renamed the Group Chat **Produce 101** ]

[ **Hwang Minhyun** added **Kim Jonghyun, Kang Dongho** and **Choi Minki** ]

 **Minhyun** : So we have important matters to discuss

[ **Minki** changed his nickname to **BornThisRen** ]

[ **BornThisRen** changed **Minhyun** 's nickname to **NoFun** ]

 **NoFun** : Are you being fucking serious right now?

 **NoFun** : There's a reason you have the lowest rank out of all of us

 **Dongho** : #savage

 **BornThisRen** : Did you just hashtag in a text? I don't know you

 **BornThisRen** : Oh boo hoo i'm crying @minhyun

 **BornThisRen** : I'm honestly so hurt can you hear how many shits I give?

[ **Dongho** changed his nickname to **RealMan** ]

 **BornThisRen** : Um no

 **[BornThisRen** changed **Real Man** 's nickname to **Squishy** ]

 **BornThisRen** : Better

 **Squishy** : :o

 **Jonghyun** : so we were gonna talk about this sURVIVAL SHOW that we're currently participating in???

 **Squishy** : ...

 **BornThisRen** : ...

 **NoFun** : did jr just type in caps omg

 **[BornThisRen** changed **Jonghyun** 's nickname to **Junior Royal** ]

 **Junior Royal** : Can you not

[ **Junior Royal** changed his nickname to **Wartortle** ]

 **NoFun** : Okay but seriously, can we talk about the show because I'm stressed

 **NoFun** : Mnet keeps editing me out every time I call them out on their crappy editing

 **NoFun** : hOW AM I SUPPOSeD to LET ThE WOrld KNOW

 **NoFun** : Also can someone please change my nickname bc it's stessing me out and i don't know how

[ **Squishy** changed **NoFun** 's nickname to **EyeCandy** ]

 **BornThisRen** : ...

 **Squishy** : only facts

 **BornThisRen** : I mean

 **BornThisRen** : Damn you right

[ **BornThisRen** changed his nickname to **Maknae on Top** ]

[ **Wartortle** changed **Maknae on Top** 's nickname to **Satan** ]

 **Satan** : okay ouch

 **Satan** : what did i ever do to you tho?

 **EyeCandy** : I have a list do you want me to read it in chronological order of order of severity?

 **Satan** : I hate you all

 **Squishy** : all? ;(

 **Squishy** : * :(

 **Satan** : jfc all except Dongho bc it's immpossible to be mad at him

[ **Satan** changed **Squishy** 's nickname to **The Softest** ]

 **The Softest** : c:

 **Wartortle** : Does everyone like, just forget that i'm here or something?

 **EyeCandy** : pretty much

 **EyeCandy** : it'd help if you actually spoke

 **EyeCandy** : anyway, who are y'all voting for for 2 pick?

 **Satan** : me

 **Satan** : and Daehwi

 **Satan** : ;)

 **Satan** : love y'all

 **TheSoftest** : we can vote for ourselves? :oo

 **TheSoftest** : I was voting for KuanLin and Minhyun

 **TheSoftest** : I'm so confused??????

 **EyeCandy** : I feel like this shows your personality perfectly

 **EyeCandy** : Minki wouldn't know loyalty if it hit him in the face with a chair

 **Eyecandy** : and Dongho wasn't even aware that he could vote for himself

 **EyeCandy** : I, on the other hand, am boycotting the voting because mnet is a snake that doesn't deserve me

 **Wartortle** : ???

 **Wartortle** : i'm voting for Jihoon and Jinyoung

 **Wartortle** : I don't wanna be in this group created by mnet, I don't even want to go on the show

 **Wartortle** : and yet i'm still number 1

 **Wartortle** : what is this sorcery?

 **Satan** : i lowkey can't tell if your exasperated or really up yourself

 **Satan** : probably both

 **The Softest** : don't be mean Minki

 **The Softest** : i didn't raise you like this

 **Satan** : you didn't raise me at all?

 **The Softest** : of course i did

 **The Softest** : have you been talking to aron again?

 **The Softest** : he and i are gonna be having words

 **Wartortle** : i raised all of you

 **Wartortle** : including aron

 **Wartorle** : now can we please talk about the god damn show bc i'm tired

 **Wartortle** : how to leave the show?

 **Wartortle** : can some start rumours about me so i'll be kicked off?

 **EyeCandy** : you're literally softer than Dongho

 **EyeCandy** : you cried when you couldn't help that cat that was stuck in a tree

 **EyeCandy** : you've never done anything bad in your life

 **EyeCandy** : so no, that won't work

 **Satan** : i'm so done with all of you

[ **Satan** left **Produce 101** ]

 **EyeCandy** : lmao well I didn't think that would happen until at least episode 10

 **EyeCandy** : all in favour of not adding him back

 **EyeCandy** : me

 **Wartortle** : me

[ **The Softest** is typing]

 **Wartortle** : 2 against 1 we win hah


	4. Oh Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Minki - Mother Hen 
> 
> Sewoon - Simple son <3
> 
> Geonhee - Favourite son <3, Meme child <3
> 
> Jihoon - Loudest son <3
> 
> Hyeongseob - Dorkiest son <3
> 
> Jinyoung - Cutest son <3
> 
> Euiwoong - Youngest son <3

**Sewoon** named the group chat **Oh Little Girl Team**

 

 **Sewoon** added **Euiwoong** , **Jinyoung** ,  **Hyeongseob** , **Jihoon** , **Geonhee** , **Minki**.

 

 **Minki** : Not another one

 **Minki** : Also you got the gc name all wrong

 **Sewoon** : Sorry :(

 

 **Minki** changed **Oh Little Girl Team** to **Minki and the Back up dancers**

 

 **Minki** : much better

[Seen by Geonhee]

 **Hyeongseob** : But I'm not a back up dancer hyung

 **Jihoon** : You practically are

 **Jinyoung** : What about me? :(

 **Jihoon** : Of course not <3

 **Euiwoong** : Well I'm not >:(

 **Minki** : Cute

 **Geonhee** : Cute

 **Jihoon** : Cute

 **Jinyoung** : Cute

 **Euiwoong** : I'm Important!

 **Minki** : Fine

 **Minki** : Since you all are whining about it

 

 **Minki** changed **Minki and the back up dancers** to **Minki and his sons**

**Hyeongseob** : ?

 **Minki** : You are all my children

[Seen by Geonhee]

 **Minki** : Yes even you Geonhee, my tall invisible son

 

 **Geonhee** has left **Minki and his sons**

 

 **Jinyoung** : I forgot he was here

 **Euiwoong** : That's not very nice hyung

 **Jihoon** : Be quiet he was just being truthful >:(

 **Euiwoong** : Why are you angry at me?

 **Jihoon** : You're picking on Jinyoung

 **Euiwoong** : When?

 **Euiwoong** : I never said anything bad to him

 **Euiwoong** : >:(

 **Sewoong** : Don't Fight :(

 **Minki** : Awww

 **Minki** : I love when my sons communicate

 

 **Minki** changed his nickname to **Mother hen**

 

 **Mother hen** changed **Euiwoong** 's nickname to **Youngest son <3**

 

 **Mother hen** changed **Jinyoung** 's nickname to **Cutest son <3**

 

 **Jihoon** : It suits him <3

 **Jihoon** : what am I???

 **Mother hen** : ......

 

 **Mother hen** changed **Jihoon** 's nickname to **Loudest son <3**

**Loudest son <3**: :((((

 **Loudest son <3**: Why?

 **Cutest son <3**: I like it :D

 **Loudest son** <3: so do I :D

 **Hyeongseob** : Whipped

 

 **Mother hen** changed **Hyeongseob** 's nickname to **Dorkiest son <3**

 

 **Dorkiest son <3**: I want to argue but-

 **Dorkiest son <3**: I guess I accept it

 **Youngest son <3**: Where's Sewoon hyung 

**Sewoon** : I'm here :)

 **Cutest son <3**: You're so quiet 

**Sewoon** : It'll nice seeing you all interact so nicely :)

 **Loudest son <3**: Hyung you're also part of this group 

**Sewoon** : I know :)

 **Loudest son <3**: Right...

 

 **Mother hen** added **Geonhee** into the chat 

 

 **Mother hen** changed **Geonhee** 's nickname to  **Favourite son <3**

 

 **Sewoon** : Ah Geonhee is back 

**Sewoon** : I missed you :)

 **Favourite son <3**: 

**Sewoon** : :)

 

 **Mother hen** changed **Sewoon** 's nickname to **Simple Son <3**

 

 **Simple Son <3**: I am part of the family :)

 **Mother hen** : Of course you are my oldest son <3

 

 **Favouite child <3** has left **Minki and his sons <3**

 

 **Mother hen** : He must be in his rebellious stage 

 

 **Mother hen** added **Geonhee** into **Minki and his sons <3**

 

 **Mother hen** changed **Geonhee** 's nickname to **Meme child <3**

 

 **Mother hen** : I think you are the main vocal

[Seen by Meme child <3]

 **Simple son <3**: Did the trainers replace me :((((

 **Simple son <3**: I can't remember 

**Simple son <3**: Congratulations!!! :D

 **Mother hen** : You have the cutest smile

[Seen by Meme child <3]

 **Loudest son <3**: Lies!

 **Loudest son <3**: That obviously me!

 **Loudest son <3**: .....

 **Loudest son <3**: or my Jinyoung 

**Dorkiest Son <3**: 'my' Jinyoung >.>

 **Mother hen** : You are THE meme

[Seen by Meme child <3]

 **Dorkiest son <3**: Isn't that Jisung Hyung?

 **Dorkiest son <3**: I love him he makes me laugh so much 

**Mother hen** : You are the best RBW trainee 

[Seen by Meme child <3]

 **Cutest Son <3**: I mean there's only 2 left but I thought that Hwanwoong hyung is a higher rank.

 **Mother hen** : .......

 **Mother hen** : You deserved your number one spot for your performance of amazing kiss! 

[Seen by Meme child <3]

 **Youngest son <3**: Yes!

 **Cutest son <3**: You were the best!

 **Dorkiest son <3**: Top class high notes 

**Loudest son <3**: I almost mistook you for a debuted idol 

**Simple son <3**: :)

 **Meme child <3**: why is everyone trying to compliment me?

 **Mother hen** : I didn't want you to leave the gc again

 **Meme child <3**: I wasn't replying because I was busy

 **Loudest son <3**: But you left....

 **Meme child <3**: That was Hwanwoong's fault, he did it when trying to get off the messages so he could play on my games

 **Mother hen** : ......

 **Mother hen** : well then

 **Mother hen** : that was a waste of time

 **Meme child <3**: Thanks hyung it's nice to see you think so highly of me ;D

 **Mother hen** : Of course! 

**Mother hen** : I love all of my sons equally 

**Dorkiest son** <3: How many sons do you even have

 **Mother hen** : .....

 **Mother hen** : many <3


	5. Never Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Seongwoo: The Scream, Ongniel #1 Fan  
> Jonghyun: Nation's Leader  
> Minhyun: Visual  
> Jaehwan: Main Vocal  
> Daehwi: Child  
> Woojin: Mini TOP  
> Guanlin: Baby Chick #2

[ **The Scream** removed **Maknae** and **Woojin's Appa** from **Juicy League** }

[ **The Scream** changed **Juicy League** to **Never Ever** ]

[ **The Scream** changed his nickname to **Ongniel #1 Fan** ]

[ **Ongniel #1 Fan** added **Lee Daehwi, Lai Guanlin** and **Park Woojin** to **Never Ever]**

 **Daehwi:**???

 **Daehwi** : wtf

 **Daehwi** : who the hell is Ongniel #1 Fan???

 **Daehwi** : what is this place

[ **Lee Daehwi** left **Never Ever** ]

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : Good Riddance ;p

 **Nation's Leader** : very grown up

 **Nation's Leader** : add him back

 **Nation's Leader** : and give us all back our admin rights

 **Nation's Leader** : i'm tired

[ **Ongniel #1 Fan** added **Lee Daehwi** to **Never Ever** ]

[ **Ongniel #1 Fan** changed **Daehwi** 's nickname to **Child** ]

 **Woojin** : ????

 **Main Vocal** : Daniel's son is here!??

 **Main Vocal** : He's gonna be so sad

 **Woojin** : :/

 **Visual** : not quite you dumbass

 **Visual** : he's Park Woojin

 **Main Vocal** : There's two?????

 **Visual** : the one from BNM??

 **Main Vocal** : Daehwi?

 **Child** : Yes,,,?

 **Visual** : Jaehwan there are 4 BNM trainees

 **Main Vocal** : are you serious? :oooo

[ **Park Woojin** left **Never Ever** ]

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : look what you did,,, he's probably gonna cry now

[ **Ongniel #1 Fan** changed **Guanlin** 's nickname to **Baby Chick #2** ]

 **Baby Chick #2** : w hy i'm not numberr 1?

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : Seonho beat you to it

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : i don't make the rules

 **Nation's Leader** : can you add Woojin back

 **Nation's Leader** : seriously, i'm gonna push you down the stairs

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : :)

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : i don't like your tone

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : have some respect

 **Nation's Leader** : add him back before i tell Daniel everything you told me last week

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : jfc gtg

[ **Ongniel #1 Fan** added **Park Woojin** to **Never Ever** ]

[ **Ongniel #1 Fan** changed **Woojin** 's nickname to **Mini TOP** ]

 **Baby Chick #2** : :((((

 **Baby Chick #2** : ..

 **Visual** : how do we take care of Dongho's son?

 **Nation's Leader** : idk, he's a strange one

 **Main Vocal** : Dongho has a son???? How much did i miss?

 **Mini TOP** : wow that's the stupidest thing i've ever heard anyone say

 **Child** : Woojin hyungg took the words right out of my mouth

 **Main Vocal** : This Disrespect from literal fetuses

 **Baby Chick #2** : Do ngho hyungiee is my favorite

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : omg he's so adorable

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : can we keep him

 **Nation's Leader** : no

 **Nation's Leader** : he's Dongho's

 **Baby Chick #2** : :))))))

 **Mini TOP** : why am i here?

 **Mini TOP** : This obviously isn't a serious chat

 **Child** : they won't let us leave

 **Child** : we're trapped

 **Child** : rip

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : ;)

 **Ongniel #1 Fan** : glad we're clear


	6. Show Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung - Lord Meme
> 
> Taehyun - Danceking Machine
> 
> Sungwoon - Grampa
> 
> Sanggyun - Grease
> 
> Woodam - Emo Vampire
> 
> Samuel - OMG
> 
> (Lee) Woojin - Toddler

**Emo Vampire:** I know I've asked this before but can someone please explain why my name is emo vampire?

**Lord Meme:**

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwimqsvO2bXUAhVLbxQKHQd_C58QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F384904996-produce-101-profiles-season-2-065-park-woo-dam-%25E2%2598%2586&psig=AFQjCNFV7gJ21YUusmWcmvmpUSQ8w87oFA&ust=1497267324924495)

**Lord Meme:** ^

**Emo Vampire:** How does that explain anything????

**Toddler:** You kind of look like a vampire

**Emo Vampire:** >:(

**Toddler:** O.O

**Toddler:** Sorry Hyung :(

**Grampa:** See ^

**Grampa:** You scared him Woodamie

**Emo Vampire:** Sorry Woojin

**Toddler:** It's okay hyung

**Toddler:** you didn't scare me I'm a big boy

**Meme lord:** Pffffft

**Danceking Machine:** he is gorning so fast

**Grampa:** *growing

**Grease:** daniel must be proud

**Toddler:** guys Im not a baby!

**Grease:** we know

**Danceking Machine:**  u r a toddler

**Danceking Machine:** u stopped b-ing a bb @ ep 5

**Grampa:** maybe 6

**Toddler:** hyungs!

**Grampa:** taehyun stop talking you are giving me a headache

**Danceking Machine:** n0

**Lord Meme:** i like it

**Emo Vampire:** I can barely read it :/

**Danceking Machine:** idc

**Grease:** just ignore him

**OMG:** how do you do that

**Grease:** I learned to block people out

**Grease:** A skill required when you have Byungjoo in the same group as you

**OMG:** who?

**Grease:** a member of my group

**OMG:** ?

**OMG:** oh my god you're in a group?

**Grease:** Y E S

**Lord Meme:** Oh I know I know!

**Danceking Machine:** ME 2

**Toddler:** Topp Dogg

**Grampa:** Even the toddler knows

**OMG:** i didn't sorry hyung :o

**Grease:** it's okay i guess

**Grampa:** No it's not look at ur hair

**Grampa:**

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwikkumN3rXUAhXC1xQKHXLMCqAQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffyatom.tumblr.com%2F&psig=AFQjCNGIf0MiCV3jcEsY3n16_FnRJ4wENw&ust=1497268534787617)

**Lord Meme:** I have saved this pic

**Emo Vampire:** Why?

**Lord Meme:** bc look at it

**Lord Meme:** it's art

**Lord Meme:** for a comedien

**Grease:** ¬.¬

**Grampa:** There's more

**Grampa:**

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiHvp3V3rXUAhVFOxQKHQtZCjsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3D%2523smtm5%2520atom&psig=AFQjCNGIf0MiCV3jcEsY3n16_FnRJ4wENw&ust=1497268534787617)

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiElOj63rXUAhVGaxQKHXqIBP8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffytoppdogg.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F68256341075%2Ftopp-dogg-for-3qr&psig=AFQjCNGIf0MiCV3jcEsY3n16_FnRJ4wENw&ust=1497268534787617)

**Danceking Machine:** some1 cver woojins i's

**Danceking Machine:** It's traumatising

**Grampa:** It's true look he's using punctuation

**Greasy:** .....

**Greasy** has left **Show Time**

**Lord Meme:** I'm still laughing

**Toddler:** I can hear you from the practice room

**Emo vampire:** His sitting across from me and my ears hurt

**Lord Meme:** but his hair

**Lord Meme:** I-

**Lord Meme:** save me


	7. The Comfiest Beds

[ **Byun Hyunmin** created **The Comfiest Beds** ]

[ **Byun Hyunmin** added **Hong Eunki** ]

 **Hyunmin** : Okay hyung

 **Hyunmin** : do your thing

 **Hyunmin** : add everyone you know

 **Eunki** : aye aye

[ **Hyunmin** changed his nickname to **ByunHyun** ]

[ **ByunHyun** changed **Eunki** 's nickname to **EunKing** ]

 **ByunHyun** : ;)

[ **EunKing** added **Lee Insoo, Takada Kenta, Kim Donghan, Zhu Zheng Ting, Huang Justin** ]

[ **ByunHyun** added **Kwon Hyeob, Lee Geonhee, Yeo Hwanwoong, Choi Jaewoo, Yoon Heeseok** & **Yoo Hoeseung]**

 **Hoeseung** : Hi guys! thanks for the add :)

[ **ByunHyun** changed **Hoeseung** 's nickname to **Dimples** ]

 

 **ByunHyun** : D I M P L E S

 **Eunking** : omg he's so precious

 **Heeseok** : I must be the comfiest bed of all because every single person

 **Heeseok** : all of korea

 **Heeseok** : slept on me

 **Heeseok** : for the whole show

 **Heeseok** : also dimples

 **Heeseok** : the cutest

 **Dimples** : 0//////0

 **Insoo** : awww

 **Insoo** : and also

 **Insoo** : no, i'm the comfiest bed

 **Insoo** : korea slept on me through a debut and TWO survival shows

 **Kenta** : backtrack

 **Kenta** : wait, you already debuted

 **Kenta** : ????

 **Insoo** : uh yes

 **Insoo** : ring any bells?

 **Insoo** :

**Hwanwoong** : Insoo was kidnapped and replaced by this better looking specimen, a conspiracy theory

[ **Insoo** changed **Hwanwoong** 's nickname to **Dumbass** ]

[ **Dumbass** changed **Insoo** 's nickname to **Imposter** ]

 **Kenta** : is that even Insoo??

 **Kenta** : I'm confused

[ **ByunHyun** changed **Kenta** 's nickname to **Angel** ]

 **Angel** : :ooo thanks Hyunminnie

 **Jaewoo** : okay but you're all idiots?

 **Geonhee** : and you're our ring leader

 **Geonhee** : congrats on your promotion

 **Geonhee** : now not only does nobody know you

 **Geonhee** : but you're the leader of the idiots

[ **Geonhee** changed **Jaewoo** 's nickname to **Choi Leader** ]

 **Choi Leader** : I'm disowning you

 **Choi Leader** : pack your bags you aren't welcome in my home

[ **Choi Leader** changed **Geonhee** 's nickname to **Homeless** ]

 **Homeless** : jokes on you

 **Homeless** : how will you debut without your main vocal

 **Dumbass** : Gunmin exists

[ **Homeless** changed **Dumbass** ' nickname to **Traitor** ]

 **Donghan** : damn

 **Donghan** : you guys are savage

 **EunKing** : you guys are scaring the kids gdi

 **Imposter** : Okay but what kids???

 **ByunHyun** : if you say my name I will hurt you

 **EunKing** : Hoeseung, Jung Jung, Justin, Kenta and Hyeob

[seen by **Justin** ]

 **EunKing** : that's why they aren't speaking

 **Angel** : lost my phone! :( will reply later

 **Donghan** : ????

 **Donghan** : that sounds fake but okay

 **Dimples** : :(((

 **Dimples** : you guys shouldn't fight

 **Hyeob** : this disrespect

 **Hyeob** : i was trying to update my ig and i come back to this

[ **EunKing** changed **Hyeob** 's nickname to **Master of Berets** ]

 **Master of Berets** : you're forgiven

 **Master of Berets** : finally the respect i deserve

[seen by **Justin** ]

 **Heeseok** : y'all are weird af

 **Homeless** : just for that

[ **Homeless** changed **Heeseok** 's nickname to **Co-Leader** ]

[seen by **Justin** ]

 **Donghan** : is anyone gonna talk about the fact that Justin is just lurking

 **Donghan** : no? anyone?

[ **Justin** changed **Donghan** 's nickname to **Dong Hyung** ]

 **Dong Hyung** : sEE

 **Master of Berets** : okay but where's Jung Jung

 **Master of Berets** : did rbw legit scare him away?

 **Zheng Ting** : im not a kid!

 **ByunHyun** : delayed response much?

[ **Imposter** changed **Zheng Ting** 's nickname to **Maknae** ]

 **Choi Leader** : fitting

 **EunKing** : i have to agree

 **Traitor** : yup

 **Co-Leader** : you got that right

 **Justin** : XD

 **Dimples** : Justin's here?!?!

 **Dimples** : welcome!

[ **Dong Hyung** changed **Justin** 's nickname to **Lurker** ]

 **Dong Hyung** : ---

 **Dong Hyung** : a whole new level of innocence

 **Master of Berets** : must protect

 **ByunHyun** : Our real maknae

**Maknae** : but im older

 **ByunHyun** : we know hyung, we know

 **Maknae** : ;(


	8. Wanna One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel- Center #1
> 
> Jihoon- Wink #2
> 
> Daehwi- Golden #3
> 
> Jaehwan- Legend #4
> 
> Seongwoo- Poppin' #5, Lover #5
> 
> Woojin- Cherry #6
> 
> Kuanlin- Swag #7
> 
> Jisung- Meme #8
> 
> Minhyun- Model #9, Survivor #9, Amazing #9
> 
> Jinyoung- Deep #10
> 
> Sungwoon- Grampa #11

**Daniel** created **Wanna One**

 

 **Daniel**  changed his name to **Center #1**

 

 **Center #1**  added **Jihoon** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Jihoon** : That was fast

 **Center #1** : It's been a few hours

 **Jihoon** : where's everyone else?

 **Center #1** : I wanted to add you all in an orderly fashion

 

 **Center #1** changed **Jihoon** 's name to **Wink #2**

 

 **Center #1** added **Daehwi** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Center #1**  changed **Daehwi** 's name to **Golden #3**

 

 **Golden #3** : Hyung!

 **Golden #3** : I'm so happy to be debuting

 **Wink #2** : We're the lucky survivors

 

 **Center #1**  added **Jaehwan** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Center #1**  changed **Jaehwan** 's name to **Legend #4**

 

 **Legend #4** : Hey

 **Wink #2** : hey hyung

 **Golden #3** : Hyung :)

 **Center #1** : Let's not say hey until I've added all of us

 **Center #1** : We'll just have to keep repeating otherwise

 **Golden #3** : Okay :(

 **Center #1** : I wasn't scolding you

 

 **Center #1** added **Seongwoo** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Seongwoo** : Hey there boyfriend

 **Legend #4** : can you not?

 **Seongwoo** : I cannot hear you

 **Seongwoo** : hey their minions

 

 **Center #1** changed **Seongwoo** 's name to **Poppin' #5**

 

 **Poppin' #5** : Now I'm not sure about that

 

 **Poppin #5** changed his name to **Lover #5**

 

 **Center #1** : That makes it sound like you're my 5th lover

 **Center #1** : How did you know?

 **Lover #5** : How could you? With who?

 **Center #1** : Jaehwan

 **Legend #4** : Don't make me sick

 **Center #1** : Hmmm

 **Center #1** : Minhyun

 **Legend #4** : Back off

 **Center #1** : Now that's a development

 **Lover #5** : You're cheating on me with Jaehwan and his boy toy?

 **Wink #2** : O.O

 **Golden #3** : What is going on?

 **Legend #4** : He's not a boy toy >:(

 **Center #1** : Yes

 **Center #1** : Now let me finish thinking of who I'm cheating on you with

 **Center #1** : Oh I know Jinyoungie

 **Wink #2** : hyung !!

 **Golden #3** : What?!

 **Wink #2** : That's not even legal

 **Center #1** : You're right

 **Center #1** : I guess that means Jihoon you're with me

 **Wink #2** : D:

 **Wink #2** : I don't wanna

 **Center #1** : Tough

 **Center #1** : and the last one can be...Woojin!

 **Lover #5** : Well at least you have good taste

 **Center #1** : That's what I was thinking

 **Golden #3** : I don't understand :(

 **Legend #4** : Don't try

 **Legend #4** : Just ignore them

 

 **Center #1** changed **Lover #5** 's name to **Poppin' #5**

 

 **Center #1** added **Woojin** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Center #1** changed **Woojin** 's name to **Cherry #6**

 

 **Golden #3** : Woojin Hyung!

 **Cherry #6** : Daehwi :D

 **Legend #4** : I'm pretty sure that's the happiest I've ever seen him

 **Legend #4** : Baring in mind he just won a survival show

 **Cherry #6** : .....

 **Poppin' #5** : It seems like you insult him in ever gc your in together

 **Legend #4** : We haven't been in a gc together though

 **Poppin' #5** : Unbelievable

 **Wink #2** : Didn't you have a gc for never?

 **Legend #4** : We did

 

 **Center #1** added **Kuanlin** to  **Wanna One**

 

 **Center #1** changed **Kuanlin** 's name to **Swag #7**

 

 **Swag #7** : Hy ung S

 **Wink #2** : How cute

 **Swag #7** : I didt do an ythin g

 **Golden #3** : Why do you type like that?

 **Swag #7** : I br ok emy pho na so the keybiad doesn t' work

 **Legend #4** : well that was hard to understand

 

 **Center #1** added **Jisung** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Jisung** : I'm here to bless you with my presence

 

 **Cherry #6** has removed **Jisung** from **Wanna One**

 

 **Center #1** : Well I'm glad someone did

 **Poppin' #5** : Good job!

 

 **Center #1** added **Jisung** into **Wanna One**

 

 **Jisung** : lesson learned

 **Legend #4** : good

 **Swag #7** : Th atw as meen

 **Wink #2** : That's too cute

 **Wink #2** : He even spelt it wrong xD

 **Golden #3** : Jihoon hyung you shouldn't poke at other people like that

 **Jisung** : Served

 **Wink #2** : :(

 

 **Center #1** changed **Jisung** 's name to **Meme #8**

 

 **Meme #8** : im honured

 **Center #1** : you should be

 

 **Center #1** added **Minhyun** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Minhyun** left **Wanna One**

 

 **Poppin' #5** : OK?

 **Wink #2** : Why did he leave?

 **Legend #4** : his probably not ready

 **Legend #4** : You know he's upset

 **Golden #3** : :(

 **Cherry #6** : What should we do?

 **Legend #4** : I'll talk to him

 **Legend #4** : I'll add him back when he's ready

 **Center #1** : Okay

 

 **Center #1** added **Jinyoung** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Wink #2** : Jinyoung-ah <3

 **Jinyoung** : Jihoon hyung :D

 **Jinyoung** : A chat for Wanna One

 **Jinyoung** : I'm happy :D

 **Golden #3** : I'm here too :)

 **Jinyoung** : Daehwi-ah <3

 

 **Center #1** changed **Jinyoung** 's name to  **Deep #10**

 

 **Center #1** : You see what I did there?

 **Golden #3** : no?

 **Deep #10:**????

 **Poppin' #5** : i don't get it...

 **Cherry #6** : ...

 **Wink #2** : <3

 **Meme #8** : Ayyye u fanboi

 **Center #1** : Guilty as charged

 **Deep #10** : why am I deep?

 **Meme #8** : bc of ur dark aura

 **Deep #10:** oh okay :)

 **Center #1** : i sense a fellow fanboi

 **Center #1** : this is why ur my favourite

 **Meme #8** : ofc

 **Cherry #6** : you are strange

 **Meme #8** : awww thnks nd ur adorable

 **Cherry #6** : O.o

 **Meme #8** : c

 **Center #1** : Well now that everyone is here Wanna one is official

 **Wink #2** : minhyuns not here yet

 **Center #1** : jaehwan's working on it

 **Deep #10** : Is he okay?

 **Wink #2** : He 'a split apart from his group and friends

 **Wink #2** : But we'll help

 **Golden #3** : That's right!

 **Center #1** : Team spirit that's what I like

 **Poppin' #5** : We're going to be great

 **Meme #8** : try 2 b @ least

 **Meme #8** : At least we know the young un's r well behaved

 **Wink #2** : We're angels

 **Meme #8** : i take it bck i forgot ur here

 **Deep #10** : Why?

 **Deep #10** : Jihoon's the nicest

 **Golden #3** : What about me?

 **Deep #10** :...

 

 **Deep #10** is now **offline**

 

 **Center #1** : Ahhh the difficulties of youth

 **Swag #7** : I th kni its m';e

 **Cherry #6** : :)

 **Meme #8** : Look @ his smile

 **Meme #8** : Its Woojin

 **Cherry #6** : :D

 **Legend #4** : I'm going to add Minhyun back now

 

 **Deep #10** is now **online**

 

 **Golden #3** : Yay

 

 **Legend #4** added **Minhyun** into **Wanna One**

 

 **Center #1** changed **Minhyun** 's name to **Model #9**

 

 **Model #9** changed his name to **Survivor #9**

 

 **Deep #10** : Minhyun hyung :(

 **Survivor #9:** It's true though

 **Cherry #6** : You deserved your spot

 **Cherry #6** : We all did

 

 **Cherry #6** changed **Survivor #9** 's name to **Amazing #9**

 

 **Meme #8** : Bless this child

 **Meme #8** : He's a gift

 **Amazing #9** : I'll get back to you when I feel amazing

 **Amazing #9** : For now I just want to get a few things off my chest

 **Center #1** : Go for it

 **Amazing #9** : Mnet is a snake

 **Amazing #9** : They can't do anything other than cheat and evil edit

 **Amazing #9** : They are the literal bain of my existance

 **Amazing #9** : They could have at least aired more of my shade

 **Amazing #9** : now for two years I'm here with you all without my members

 **Amazing #9** : I like you but I'm worried that my company will disband my actual group

 **Poppin' #5** : That's understandable

 **Wink #2** : None of us blame you for that

 **Wink #2** : but you might be able to save the group

 **Golden #3** : Yeah they might not want to disband nu'est to use your popularity after the show

 **Amazing #9** : My company is as bad as mnet

 **Swag #7** : Yo ucan d  o it hunyg

 **Swag #7** : Fighting

 **Wink #2** : He managed to write one word right!

 **Wink #2** : Cute

 **Meme #8** : Okay we're are going to work together

 **Meme #8** : Be the best kpop group ever

 **Meme #8** : SLay mnet and the industries

 **Meme #8** : and become successful enough to save our friends

 **Centre #1** : I'm proud

 **Center #1** : you spelt everything in full

 **Poppin' #5** : That's what you got from all of that?

 **Golden #3** : Anyway....

 **Golden #3** : I agree with Jisung hyung

 **Deep #10** : Me too

 **Deep #10** : Let's work hard together

 **Wink #2** : Fighting!

 **Amazing #9** : I guess we'll just have to hope YMC actually gets us good music

 **Legend #4** : True

 **Legend #4** : But my voice can slay any song

 **Amazing #9** : Thinking of vocals

 **Amazing #9** : Aren't we missing someone?

 **Center #1** : Omg I forgot #12

 **Poppin' #5** : *#11

 **Center #1** : I knew that!

 **Poppin' #5** : Suuure

 **Golden #3** : Poor Sungwoon hyung

 

 **Center #1** added **Sungwoon** to **Wanna One**

 

 **Sungwoon** : Oh hey!

 **Meme #8** : dont look up

 **Sungwoon** : Okay?

 

 **Center #1** changed **Sungwoon** 's name to **Grampa #11**

 

 **Deep #10** : now we're all here

 **Wink #2** : our future team

 **Swag #7** : gg jgu hd gtkiijoh gsst

 **Cherry #6** : >.>

 **Swag #7** : sirry i didtn' mean t oty pethat

 **Meme #8** : boi u need a new phone

 **Swag #7** : i nko

 **Grampa #11** : i'll go with you to get one tomorrow

 **Swag #7** : than ks you hhyuns

 **Deep #10** : I'm tired

 **Wink #2** : the filming did end at 2:30am and we're still speaking

 **Golden #3** : I want to sleep

 **Meme #8** : I luv these kidz

 **Meme #8** : They r adorable

 **Legend #4** : Just wait until they get comfortable

 **Legend #4** : They will be running around screaming

 **Poppin' #5** : I want to film that!

 **Center #1** : I second that

 **Golden #3** : No we won't :(

 **Meme #8** : Shhh ur upsetting them

 **Grampa #11** : Guys we should let them go to sleep

 **Poppin' #5** : Don't get used to it children

 **Amazing #9** : You will be up at all sorts of time with minimal sleep now you're an idol

 **Legend #4** : Great advice

 **Deep #10** : Okay :O

 **Cherry #6** : We're still talking

 **Poppin' #5** : OK OK

 **Center #1** : We are Wanna One!

 **Center #1** : Good night!

 **Deep #10** : Good night :3

 

 **Deep #10** is now **offline**

 

 **Wink #2** : Sleep well!

 

 **Wink #2** is now **offline**

 

 **Golden #3** : I love hyungs and Kuanlin!

 

 **Golden #3** is now **offline**

 

 **Meme #8** : S O  C U T E

 **Swag #7** : Goo d ni hgt

 

 **Swag #7** is now **offline**

 

 **Cherry #6** : night

 **Cherry #6** : ....

 **Cherry #6** : :)

 

 **Cherry #6** is now **offline**

 

 **Poppin' #5** : Niel I think we need to adopt one

 **Center #1** : We already have a son

 **Poppin' #5** : But he's not in anymore :(

 **Center #1** : I'll think about it

 **Legend #4** : Dips on Jinyoung

 **Center #1** : I wanted Jihoon anyway

 **Amazing #9** : ....

 **Legend #4** : Yes he is ours now

 **Meme #8** : I want all of them :D

 **Poppin' #5** : You can't

 **Meme #8** : D:

 **Grampa #11** : Kuanlin is mine

 **Meme #8** : Yes I get Woojin

 **Meme #8** : My favourite <3

 **Center #1** : Anyway good night

 **Poppin' #5** : I'm not tired

 **Amazing #9** : Go to sleep

 **Poppin' #5** : Yes CEO

 **Amazing #9** : >.>


	9. Ongniel (+Surprise Guests)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuggle Bear - Seongwoo
> 
> Gum Drop - Daniel
> 
> Master Spy - Jisung
> 
> Apprentice - Woojin

**Snuggle Bear** : Hey sweet cheeks

 **Gum Drop** : Hey apple <3

 **Gum Drop** : Our first month anniversary is coming up

 **Snuggle Bear** : We're doing well

 **Snuggle Bear** : No one has figured it out yet

 **Gum Drop** : Apart from the fans

 **Gum Drop** : They cling to every single time we're near each other

 **Gum Drop** : But the members have no idea

 **Snuggle Bear** : I guess going public would be a bad idea

 **Gum Drop** Not really, It would only ruin our careers

 **Gum Drop** : As much as people 'ship' us they will turn their backs if the truth is revealed

 **Snuggle Bear** : Good thing we are good at hiding it then

 **Snuggle bear** : Or we would be in a lot of trouble

 **Gum Drop** : I love you

 **Snuggle Bear** : I love you more

 **Gum Drop** : Not possible

 **Snuggle Bear** : It must be bc that's the truth

 **Gum Drop** : ^////^

 **Gum Drop** : We are actually disgusting

 **Snuggle Bear** : I don't think I would be able to face anybody if they ever saw this 

**Gum Drop** : Are you cringing right now?

 **Snuggle Bear** : Yep 

**Gum Drop** : Same

 **Snuggle Bear** : but i'm not ashamed of us 

**Gum Drop** : Ofc not you're my snuggle bear <3

 **Snuggle Bear** : and you're my gum drop <3

 **Master Spy** : Ok i just threw up

 **Master Spy** : like all over woojin

 **Master Spy** : u guys r so gross

 **Master Spy** : i cant do this anymore 

 **Master Spy** : i resign 

**Master Spy** : i am done with you people 

**Master Spy** : 2 many weeks ive had 2 put up w/ this unicorn puke 

 **Master Spy** : shame on u both

 **Master Spy** : i wouldnt have imagined u both as creepy rainbow spewing, children scaring, universal disgraces 2 the world of luv

 **Gum Drop** : i-

 **Master Spy** : im not done

 **Snuggle Bear** : ...

 **Master Spy** : how did you live calling each other cringy nicknames?

 **Gum Drop** : Well by the way you speak you're Jisung...

 **Gum Drop** : How long have you been here?

 **Snuggle Bear** : and let's not speak ever again

 **Snuggle Bear** : i don't think i can ever look you in the face ever again

 **Master Spy** : U've done it millions of times u just didnt know I knew

 **Master Spy** : and i already tolf u that ive been here for months

 **Gum Drop** : i-

 **Gum Drop** : hyung why did you stay here

 **Master Spy** : self sacrifice

 **Snuggle Bear** : Please tell me the sacrifice is not what im thinking...

 **Master Spy** : if you mean for something kinky then no

 **Master Spy** : although u guys do get quite carried away sometimes

 **Master Spy** : like just say that in the bedroom

 **Master Spy** : some of the things i have heard are traumatising

 **Snuggle Bear** : No that wasn't what i was thinking

 **Gum Drop** : what was the sacrifice hyung?

 **Master Spy** : I screen shot all the pg stuff and send it to our gc

 **Gum Drop** : O.o

 **Snuggle Bear** : Which one?

 **Master Spy** : The Wanna One hates Ongniel 1

 **Snuggle Bear** : So everyone else knows?

 **Master Spy** : Yep all of wanna one

 **Gum Drop** : and no one else?

 **Master Spy** : .....

 **Gum Drop** : Jisung

 **Master Spy** : Thats hyung 2 u gum drop 

**Gum Drop** : i don't think i have ever felt this much regret in my whole life

 **Snuggle Bear** : Answer the question hyung 

**Master Spy** : c gum drop snuggle bear knows how to show respect

 **Gum Drop** : i am literally crying rn

 **Master Spy** : Taewoong, Jinwoo and Jaehan all know as well

 **Gum Drop** : hyung !!

 **Master Spy** : wot i needed 2 send the 19+ stuff somewhere since there r children in wanna one

 **Snuggle Bear** : im currently digging my grave

 **Snuggle Bear** : im cancelling my wanna one contract rn 

**Gum Drop** : me too

 **Master Spy** : calm down im also in the winkdeep chat

 **Snuggle Bear** : then why aren't we in a gc about them

 **Master Spy** : bc i have nothing on them

 **Master Spy** : they r cute but thats all 

**Master Spy** : i have no dirt on the

 **Gum Drop** : .... 

**Master Spy** : even if i did i would not tell any1

 **Master Spy** : they would cry if i did

 **Snuggle Bear** : I guess that makes sense

 **Snuggle Bear** : but im also crying

 **Master Spy** : where i want 2 film u

 **Gum Drop** : far away from you

 

 **Gum Drop** has removed **Master Spy** from **Meringue Time ;)**

 

 **Gum Drop** : even though his gone i get a bad feeling

 **Snuggle Bear:** Me too **  
**

**Snuggle Bear** : I'm going to check the group participants

 **Snuggle Bear** : ....

 **Gum Drop** : What?

 **Snuggle Bear** : Woojin-ah 

**Gum Drop** : omg there is a child???

 **Gum Drop** : what have we done :O

 **Apprentice** : i've had u muted for weeks 

**Snuggle Bear** : Thank fu-

 **Snuggle Bear** : fudge

 **Apprentice** : bye gum drop hyung

 **Apprentice** : bye snuggle bear hyung

 

 **Apprentice** has left **Meringue Time ;)**

 

 **Gum Drop** : I-

 **Snuggle Bear** : there there gum drop 

**Snuggle Bear** : we'll figure this out together

 **Gum Drop** : i sure hope everything is normal tomorrow

 **Snuggle Bear** : me too


	10. HF Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Jinyoung: WJY Micheotji  
> Yonggeun: YongYongie  
> Woncheol: Trouble #1  
> Woodam: Innocent Baby

**[Woo Jinyoung** created  **HF Music]**

 **[Woo Jinyoung** added  **Park Woodam** , **Jung Woncheol** and **Jo Yonggeun** to **HF Music** ]

 **Jinyoung** : I own you now

[ **Jinyoung** changed his nickname to **WJY** **Micheotji** ]

 **Woncheol** : I think the fuck not

[ **Woncheol** left **HF Music** ]

 **Yonggeun** : Can you at least try to act bearable every now and again? 

 **WJY Micheotji** : no

[ **WJY Micheotji** changed **Yonggeun** 's nickname to **YongYongie** ]

 **WJY Micheotji** : but for my wonderful boyfriend I can try

 **YongYongie** : you're not my boyfriend

 **YongYongie** : or the leader of this group

[ **YongYongie** added **Woncheol**  to  **HF Music** ]

 **WJY Micheotji** : you have to let me have one

 **WJY Micheotji** : either leader or love interest 

 **YongYongie** : says who? 

 **Woncheol** : You two are basically married either way

 **Woncheol** : so this argument is pointless 

[ **YongYongie** changed **Woncheol** 's nickname to **Trouble #1** ]

 **Trouble #1** : ?? the hell did I do to deserve this disrespect?

 **YongYongie** : you teamed up with Hyeonsu in order to make my life difficult 

 **Woodam** : hyung we aren't supposed to mention the other members here 

 **WJY Micheotji** : see this is why I should be leader

 **WJY Micheotji** : you suck

 **YongYongie** : you wish

 **WJY Micheotji** : ;)

 **Woodam** : why would Jinyoungie wish that? 

 **Woodam** : that would be mean :(

[ **Trouble #1** changed **Woodam** 's nickname to **Innocent Baby** ]

 **Innocent Baby** : I'm not a baby, you and Jinyoungie are younger than me

 **Trouble #1** : it's because we love you so much hyung 

 **Innocent Baby** : awww

 **Innocent Baby** : I love you guys too <3

 **WJY Micheotji** : now what was that about sucking?;D

[ **YongYongie** removed **WJY Micheotji** from **HF Music** ]

 **YongYongie** : He needed a time out

 **Trouble #1** : Kinky ;)

 **Trouble #1** : ...is what Jinyoung would say

 **Trouble #1:** because he's nasty af

 **Innocent Baby** : I can here Jinyoungie whining from the living room 

 **Innocent Baby** : can't we add him back? 

 **Innocent Baby** : he seems sad

 **YongYongie** : he's not sad he's annoying af

 **YongYongie** : and I love him with every fibre of my being

 **Trouble #1** : ....wtf

 **YongYongie** : IBDIDNT WRITE THAT

 **YongYongie** : HE STOLE MT PHONE OMG I HATE HIM

 **Trouble #1** : sure he did hyung, we all know you're soft for the small crazy one 

 **Innocent Baby** : that's really sweet :) you guys are so cute 

 **Innocent Baby** : I think Jinyoungie has learnt how lesson now

 **[Innocent Baby** added **Woo Jinyoung** to **HF Music** ]

 **Jinyoung** : tHANK YOU ILY HYUNG

 **Jinyoung** : <3

 **Innocent Baby** : more than Yongie Hyung??  :D

 **Jinyoung** : No 

 **Jinyoung** : but you tried 

[ **Jinyoung** changed his nickname to **WJY Micheotji** ]

 **Trouble #1** : it's a different kind of love

 **Trouble #1** : he loves Dammie in a brotherly way

 **Trouble #1** : and he loves Yong in a 

 **Trouble #1** : 'I wanna get into your pants' way

 **Innocent Baby** :.... I'm confused

 **WJY Micheotji** : and I don't love you at all you asshat 

 **YongYongie** : I'm disowning you all

 **YongYongie** : except Woodm

 **YongYongie** : I have 5 other children at home anyway 

 **YongYongie** : also I have no romantic feelings for Jinyoung 

 **WJY Micheotji** : that's Okay hyung

 **WJY Micheotji** : romance can come after lust

 **Trouble #1** : Why do I hang out with you guys?? 

 **Trouble #1** : you're all either delusional or hopelessly confused 

 **YongYongie** : because you fit easily into both those categories 

 **YongYongie** : and you're a pain in the ass

 **Innocent Baby** : I'm confused? Which category do I fit into? 

 **WJY Micheotji** : ...

 **WJY Micheotji** : how did we find someone as innocent as him

 **WJY Micheotj** : and how haven't we scared him off yet? 

 **YongYongie** : because luckily he doesn't catch on to half the stuff you say

 **Trouble #1** : and we're quick to cover up the other half with pretty half-truths

 **WJY Micheotji** : are you calling me the problem here? 

 **Trouble #1** : yes

 **YongYongie** : 101%

 **Innocent Baby** : there's a problem?

 **Innocent Baby** : can I help fix it at all?? :((

 **YongYongie** : no sweetie, it's okay

 **YongYongie** : the only problem is your brothers being little shits 

 **Trouble #1** : you know

 **Trouble #1** : I think Dammie Hyung's only fault

 **Trouble #1** : is that damn V pose he always does 

 **WJY Micheotji** : okay but

 **WJY Micheotji** : you really can't talk 

 **WJY Micheotji** : have you seen any of your own stupid selcas??

 **YongYongie** : I actually have to agree 

 **Trouble #1:** I can't believe Yonggu and Jinyoung are actually agreeing for once

 **Trouble #1** : and it's to slander my amazing self 

 **Trouble #1** : can you believe 

 **Innocent Baby** : I thought that pose was cool

 **Trouble #1** : this is why he's my favourite 

 **Trouble #1** : y'all can't even admit you have the hots for each other

 **WJY Micheotji** : excuse me

 **WJY Micheotji** : I think I've admitted it plenty 

 **YongYongie** :...

 **Trouble #1** : see

 **Trouble #1** : isn't so nice when you're the one being slandered 

 **YongYongie** : I guess Jinyoung has nice hands

 **WJY Micheotji** : !!!

 **WJY Micheotji** : this is the best day ever

 **Innocent Baby** : you guys are really the cutest 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Twitter of you have any suggestions for chapters or just want to cry about pd101!
> 
> Lallama: @YONGYONG1E  
> Pandi: BaeJungCheol


	11. Yuehua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weewoo: hyung don't damage him too badly we need him for his popularity 
> 
> Sun Flower: don't worry too much :)
> 
> Weewoo: that smiley face tells me to do the opposite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin - Billionare
> 
> Euiwoong - Weewoo
> 
> Hyeongseob - Stripes, cvjssajkb
> 
> Seunghyuk - Sun Flower
> 
> Jungjung - Pumpkin

**Sun Flower** : Who changed my name?

 **Sun Flower** : i will kill you

 **Pumpkin** : but i thought it's cute :(

 **Sun Flower** : ....

 **Sun Flower** : Never mind

 

 **Stripes** changed his nickname to **cvjssajkb**

 

 **Weewoo** : What is that supposed to mean?

 **cvjssajkb** : i dropped my keyboard but i thought it was catchy so i kept it

 **Billionaire** : im lost wait does it mean?

 **Billionaire** : i'll study more but tell me first

 **Pumpkin** : what not wait justin

 **Pumpkin** : but me too

 **Sun Flower** : it doesn't mean anything

 **Weewoo** : seob is just being dumb

 **cvjssajkb** : HEY

 **Sun Flower** : Hyeongseob apologise for confusing them and making them feel bad

 **cvjssajkb** : ...

 **cvjssajkb** : sorry you are already studying hard

 **Pumpkin** : thats okay :D

 **Billionaire** : ditto

 **Weewoo** : im going to ignore the previous comment

 **Billionaire** : ?

 **Sun Flower** : and Woong apologise for calling Hyeongseob stupid

 **Weewoo** : dumb actually

 **Sun Flwoer** : >.>

 **Weewoo** : Sorry your not dumb

 **cvjssajkb** : *you're

 **cvjssajkb** : i know ;)

 **Weewoo** : :/

 **Weewoo** : i take it back

 **Weewoo** : and this is a gc i can abuse the rules of grammar as much as i like

 **Pumpkin** : be nice to each other :)

 **Billionaire** : or your both stupid

 **Weewoo** : >:(

 **cvjssajkb** : >:)

 **cvjssajkb** : whoops I meant

 **cvjssajkb** : >:(

 **Sun Flower** :  i give up your all dead to me

 **Pumpkin** : sorry Seunghyuk-ah

 **Sun Flower** : apart from you

 **Billionaire** : what about me O.O

 **Sun Flower** : ...

 **Sun Flower** : i said what i said

 **Billionaire** : so does that mean you like me or you don't

 **Sun Flower** : \g/ui;eofkdwa

 **Weewoo** : he doesn't cause your a pain in the butt

 **cvjssajkb** : weewoo thats not very nice

 **Weewoo** : i have no regrets

 **Sun Flower** : this is why

 **Pumpkin** : but there being cute

 **cvjssajkb** : *they're

 **Pumpkin** : :( sorry

 **Sun Flower** : how are they? they're fighting

 **Punpkin** : oh i thought they were having fun

 **Pumpkin** : sorry i must have misread

 **Sun Flower** : Stop apologising

 **Sun Flower** : and hyeongseob if you correct someone one more time i'll put you on my hit list

 **Sun Flower** : right below mnet

 **Billionaire** : Please do

 **Weewoo** : i second that

 **Billionaire** : sheep

 **Weewoo** : I will hurt you you overgrown wanna-be-sexy-failure infant

 **Billionaire** : I am sexy >:(

 **Weewoo** : Pffffft

 **Pumpkin** : that's cute

 **Sun Flower** : go back to kindergarten

 **cvjssajkb:** you wish

 **cvjssajkb** : and your all cheap

 **cvjssajkb** : how could you gang up on me like that

 **Billionaire** : cheap?

 **Billionaire** : my shirt costs more than your whole outfit and then some

 **Pumpkin** : im not cheap Euiwoong

 **Pumpkin** : look at the bag i just brought

 **Pumpkin** :

_**(Credit picture to Jungjung's fansite DreamChaser0318, you can find them on twitter @19960318com)** _

 

 **cvjssajkb:** hyung is that a fan taken picture...

 **Pumpkin** : Yes ^.^

 **Pumpkin** : but isn't my bag cute

 **Sun Flower** : No

 **cvjssajkb** : ^

 **Weewoo** : ^^

 **Billionaire** : ^^^

 **Pumpkin** : I hate you all >3<

 **cvjssajkb** : the end must be coming

 **Billionaire** : gege said the H word

 **Weewoo** : We're all doomed

 **Pumpkin** : What!???

 **Pumpkin** : im sorry D:

 **Sun Flower** : Youre so naive

 **Weewoo** : look whos being rude now

 **Sun Flower** : i suggest you be quiet shorty

 **Weewoo** : never fish

 **Sun Flower:** >:( **  
**

**Billionaire** : those poor fans who are always calling us soft

 **cvjssajkb** : they would have a heart attack if they saw the gc

 **Pumpkin** : oh i hope theyre okay

 **Weewoo** : apart from the Jungjung stans

 **Billionaire** : you only think that bc you dont understand when he speaks chinese

 **Billionaire** : i think you guys would be the ones having a heart attack

 **Sun Flower** : what?

 **Sun Flower** : You know what i don't think i want ti know

 **cvjssajkb** : *to

 **Sun Flower** : thats it

 **Sun Flower** : start runnung ahn hyungseob bc when i find you you won;t even think about showing your stupid face around here again

 **cvjssajkb** : you only say that because your jealous of my face

 **Pumpkin** : but Seunghyuk is better looking

 **Weewoo** : ^

 **Billionaire** : ^^

 **Sun Flower** : case close but I don't hear you running

 **cvjssajkb** : this disrespekt

 

 **cvjssajkb** is now **offline**

 

 **Weewoo** : hyung don't damage him too badly we need him for his popularity

 **Sun Flower** : don't worry too much :)

 **Weewoo** : that smiley face tells me to do the opposite

 **Pumpkin** : oh i just saw hyeongseob running

 **Pumpkin** : i wonder if his okay

 **Sun Flower** : Hyung where are you right now?

 **Billionaire** : gege dont tell him!

 **Billionaire** : i worry for Hyeongseob hyung

 **Pumpkin** : oh then Seunghyuk can help him if his in trouble

 **Pumpkin** : im just entering the building, why?

 **Sun Flower** : as you said i just want to help

 **Pumpkin** : okay :)

 **Billionaire** : ill pray for him

 **Weewoo** : will we ever see that annoying pest ever again

 **Pumpkin** : thats not very nice

 **Weewoo** : i said what i said

 

 **cvjssajkb** is now **online**

 

 **cvjssajkb** : guys i think he can smell my fear

 **cvjssajkb** : if these are the last seconds of my life i just want to let you know

 **cvjssajkb** : that i hate you all

 **Weewoo** : awww hyung your too kind

 **Billionaire** : have fun in the afterlife you will not be missed

 **Pumpkin** : stop typing so fast i can't keep up with what your saying

 **Pumpkin** : Korean is hard you know

 **Billionaire** : ^

 **cvjssajkb** : agud;i esffi\ohefwaohifihewfi ;uglaqg\woaej fnl

 **Weewoo** : finally i am the most popular member

 **Sun Flower** : im back did i miss anything?


	12. BNM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi: he makes a valid point
> 
>  
> 
> Youngmin: whoz side r u on ???
> 
>  
> 
> Daehwi: whichever side is winning

Daehwi: i miss u guys

Youngmin: lol

Daehwi: why is that funny ??

Youngmin: i bet u don't even remember us half the time

Donghyun: min that's mean but true

Daehwi: hyungs T-T

Woojin: i dont miss u guys

Youngmin: at least his truthful

Donghyun: did you listen to our songs

Woojin: lol no

Youngmin: >:(

Youngmin: y not

Woojin: aaaa im a busy man

Daehwi: i watched it

Donghyun: this is y ur my favourite

Woojin: im sorry wat was that ???

Woojin: i didnt get to see the message bc of how busy i am

Youngmin: ur adopted

Woojin: o i know

Woojin: how on earth could u guys make someone as great as me

Woojin: it would be impossible ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Youngmin k now ur disowned 

Youngmin: i dont want ur stupid a$$ anymore 

Daehwi: but we need to debut together 

Donghyun: nah we have other trainees 

Donghyun: losing Woojin wont hurt us 

Woojin: wow thats the biggest crap ive heard all year

Woojin: bear in mind i live with jaehwan so thats a big ft even if its only 2 days into the year 

Daehwi: he makes a valid point

Youngmin: whoz side r u on ???

Daehwi: whichever side is winning 

Woojin: *-*

Youngmin: k gross dont use that emoji 

Woojin: :*

Youngmin: >:(

Donghyun: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Youngmin: wth donghyun 

Donghyun: i was feeling left out 

Daehwi: u all need to b e quiet

Daehwi: i came here 2 spread my luv and this is wat i get in return ?

Daehwi: u all suck 

Donghyun: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Youngmin: B L O C K E D


End file.
